inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake De Nerco
"I will not be stopped! NOT by you or the humans or anything! I will rule this world or see it burn around me'!" Drake de Nerco, is a demon like monster who was "friends" with the great dog demon. History Drake de Nerco, which translates to Dragon of Death. Drake was trapped after a battle with a powerful warrior. The warrior used a spell that casted Drake to the neitherworld. Drake then spent his time there trying to find a way back. He then find a demon powerful either to free him, the Great Dog demon. Drake used his servants to trick the Dog demon into free Drake, by claiming Drake chould save his family from a horrible fate. The Dog demon was not fooled, but knew they would kill his family. So he freed Drake. Drake however need his blood to impower himself. Drake traded his blood with the Great Dog demon. Fighting The Great Dog Demon During fighting alongside his new "family" member, Drake wanted more than just the east side of Japan. He wanted the world. So he and his follwers went and used want wepons and tech he had left in his flag ship. Then he sent out for world conquest. After a few months, Drake contoled all but west Japan. Then he attacked it as well. His brother called him to a fight of swords. Saying if Drake won, he would own all the land in the world. If Drake lost, he would have to give up all the land and own only the east side. Drake and the Great Dog demon fought hard, Drake gaing the upper hand and all most winnig. But drake's wife sided with his brother and used a spell to turn Drake human. After the use of the spell, Drake killed his wife, but was captured by his real brother, Jake. Jake and powerful witchs, warlocks and wizards sealed him a way in the forzen land to the south, were a prison was made, called The Ice Kingdom. The Ice Kingdom Powers The Sword of death - The powerful Sword of Death, Deathsword is the sword made from Drake's teeth. It has the power to shatter even the mighty tessiga. As well as prevent all wepons from hurting him. Speed - He is faster and can easliy out run any demon. Strength '- He's strength depends ont what form he is in. In human form he is far more powerfull than Sesshomaru, whlie in his true form he is strong than InuTaisho. '''Regeneration '- His power to regenerat wounds is faster than any know demon, including Naraku. '''Shapeshifting - He can shapeshift into any form and his real form, how every he can't maintane his ture form for vary long. Flight- He can use is wings to fly. Armour- Drake's armour is resistanted to heat, cold, and blunt or sharp objects, but has no defense when faced with magic. Copying abilities- Drake has the ability to take an oppent's powers if he drinks or tastes their blood. Venom- Drake's bite is full of the most deadly venoms. Magic- Unlike demons, Drake uses magic to great effect. He mainly uses necromancy, frost and fire spells to great effect. 'Presonality' Drake's presonality often shows a cold-blooded killer. He calls his "family" members prey. He is show to have a deep hatered to his brother and Inuyasha, for being a half-bred. He loves to trick his prey by mimicing the voice of and shapeshifting into freinds and family. He also is know to hunt down his eneimes, ripe them apart, and take their wepons as trophys. Category:Character